


Cookies and Milk

by Jingle



Category: Descendants (2015), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonnie has a bad day at school. Mulan is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Milk

That day, some of the children at school had called a thirteen-year-old Lonnie stupid, and mocked her low grade on a math test. Mushu had offered to “burn their butts”, and then ranted for what would become an hour about the _nerve_ of some people, messing with the Fa family.

_Li family_ , Shang couldn’t help thinking, but he knew that wasn’t important right now. And you know he was just as mad as the tiny dragon, just in a more organized way. He began making calls: To teachers, to parents. Fearful of humiliation, Lonnie ran to her room in tears. Mulan sighed; she had not said a word. This was not because she didn’t care, or because she hadn’t gotten a chance. No, when Mulan wanted to be heard, especially in her own home, she _was_.

But Mulan also knew some things needed time.

So it was about an hour later that Mulan knocked on her daughter’s door.

“Come in,” Lonnie sniffled from her seat at the foot of the bed.

Mulan nudged the door open with her foot, and stepped in with a plate of cookies in one hand, and a large glass of milk in the other. “I’m so sorry, Lonnie. They’re not right, you know.”

“Yes, they are!” Lonnie wailed, a new wave of tears coming on. “I’m not smart like you were when you figured out how to beat the Huns – twice!”

Mulan sat down on the floor, just in front of Lonnie, and set aside the treats. “Lonnie, you are _perfectly_ smart. It doesn’t matter if you ever defeat an army. You _are_ smart.”

“But I got an F!”

“That just means you’re having trouble in math. Maybe you always will-” Lonnie let out a high-pitched whine. “-but that doesn’t make you stupid. Not at all.”

Lonnie quieted down. “But… But, I got an _F_.”

“No one’s good at everything, Lonnie,” Mulan said, offering a cookie up towards her daughter. Lonnie took it, smiling when she saw it was chocolate chip. The glass of milk followed. “You’re struggling in math, but you are _so good_ at dancing, and painting, and reading, and so many other things.”

“I guess so.” Lonnie nibbled at the cookie, then paused. “And you’re good at a lot of things, but not cooking. Who made these?”

“Mushu did. I poured the milk.” Mulan smirked.

Lonnie smiled and nodded. “It’s good milk.”

“Now, trust me, Lonnie, you are a wonderful girl. You’ll be just fine.”

Lonnie nodded again, still smiling. Honestly, besting the Huns was the _least_ of the reasons her mother was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have done almost everything about Lonnie differently were it my story, starting with her name. But she was still very sweet, and I enjoy her a lot all the same.


End file.
